galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Supernova Mission 14
First | Previous | Next | Last Chromo Plasma Keith arrives at Var Lupra station with the final Paréah prism. Unfortunately, Moonsprocket did not foresee needing so much chromo plasma for the plasma array. He gives Keith the blueprints for Chromo Plasma and sends him to Var Hastra, which is in the Mido system. There, Gunant Breh will teach him how to harvest such material. At Var Hastra, Gunant tells Keith that plasma can be found in invisible gas clouds. Gunant will provide a special filter that allows Keith to see the gas clouds, 15t of ionizing missiles to solidify them, and a plasma collector to harvest them before it disperses. Keith will meet Gunant with everything equipped to harvest the plasma at Kernstal. In the orbit of Kernstal, Keith is amazed at the green gas clouds dotting the area around the station. Gunant leads Keith to one of the gas clouds, and teaches him the basics on plasma collecting. After that, Gunant tells Keith the prime gathering zones of all four types of plasma, and warns of red plasma's explosive properties. Carla calls soon after, and tells Keith that she is annoyed at him not answering her hails. After the time-consuming gathering of all four types of plasma all over the galaxy, the plasma array is finally ready to be fired. Just when things start looking up for the Midorian sector, Trunt Harval arrives... Tips *Green plasma can be found along the Nivelian-Midorian border, such as Mido, Nesla, Eanya, Ginoya, Weymire, and Shima. *Blue plasma can be found in the Aquila area, such as Aquila (obviously), Union, Prospero, Magnetar and Wolf-Reiser. *Purple plasma can be found in the Pescal Inartu area, such as Pescal Inartu (obviously), Pan, Buntta, V'ikka, and Augmenta. *Red plasma can be found deep in Vossk territory, such as S'kolptorr, K'ontrr, Me'enkk, and Wah'norr. *Red plasma is volatile; it will explode if subject to repeated and/or heavy concussions. *It is recommended that you harvest red plasma in S'kolptorr since there is less risk of pirate attacks compared to the other systems deeper in Vossk territory and that it is closest to Ginoya out of all of them. *You must deliver red plasma directly to Var Lupra. *About 100t of each type of plasma is required to finish the blueprint instead of the standard 917t. *The Spectral Filter ST-X, an upgraded filter, allows you to determine the distance from a plasma cloud. **It can be found in various stations all over the galaxy. **It is recommended that you fire the ionizing missile from about 1.5km to 2.5 km. *The Spectral Filter Omega also allows you to find gas clouds on your radar, allowing you to easily find them. **It can only be found in Kaamo's space lounge for Kaamo Club owners. *The PE Ambipolar-5, an upgraded collector, can turn faster and has a wider range. **It can be found in various stations all over the galaxy. *The PE Fusion H2 turns faster and has a wider range than its predecessor. **It can only be found in Kaamo's space lounge for Kaamo Club owners. *The Ion Lambda MK2, an upgraded ionizing missile, can only be made from blueprints found at Merxde, in the Alda system. Category:Supernova Walktrough Category:GOF2 Category:Supernova Category:Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:GOF2HD